creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jvk1166z.esp
This has become one of my favorites. It's especially creepy now because in the new Elder Scrolls game, Skyrim, people say "Watch the skies, traveler" sometimes when you're leaving a building or city. I wonder if the developers read this pasta... - thepanda 06:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) @thepanda: I've read this pasta before Skyrim came out, and I didn't notice that until you said it. Thanks for pointing that out! Meatballzist 16:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah lika dis pasta. Very well done, creepy and mysterious. ~normanbates I'm not sure if you wrote this, or if it's just a re-post from elsewhere, but I want to congratulate you on making one of my favourite creepypastas 'happen'. Bravo and all-that. -[ MrAstroBleme 06:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ] There talking about dragons because dragons fly in the sky and you have to watch out for the dragons in the sky that they fly in because dragons will kill you so most likely like 99.99 percent likely they did not read or hear about this pasta Valak43 02:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : Who says it can't be both: a warning about the dragons and a hidden JVK reference? Considering the whole slew of easter eggs in their other games they throw in, it's entirely plausable that they've at least heard of this creepypasta on their boards or elsewhere. IAMELIPHAS (talk) 05:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) great story Linkforpresident 20:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Love morrowind one of my all time favorite games.Was this mod really real? Does anyone want me to reconstruct the mod, I can't do it down to the detail but I can make the assasin, aswell as the "watch the skys" and the "citadel". Also, whos up for a little unlock cheat for the citadel door? Lol One of my favorite Creepypastas Loved this story, becuase I have spent countless hours playing the game Morrowind. This story sucked me right in. Supplicium 17:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Supplicium I have this mod. Too bad Morrowind can not run in dos box :( Also, I could get the game to run with it activated. Nothing really happened, though. A FURRY WITH VINEGAR 00:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) The mod.. I have the mod.. Mediafire link: http://www.mediafire.com/?wql2jlnaha39anx : That is a faked file. The .esp is simply a renamed esp from http://fallout3.nexusmods.com/mods/1146, which I found out by converting the jvk1166z.esp to a .txt file, showing that it was a TES4 format esp, was made by a Mr. "Yoshikinakota", required a Haripack.esm, and had Fallout3.esm as a Master file. Sorry to burst your bubble. :[ BlackRaven117 (talk) 11:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Somethingwierd uhh, doesn't morrowind need windows? Salvadorp2001 (talk) 17:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well writen creepypasta Without a doubt, one of the best creepypastas on this site. You avoid all cliches of gore, blood etc and instead create something that is eerie and haunting. I liked the ending because it leaves a sense of uncertainty with the reader. What happened? After he had that dream, what happened? Did he find out what was behind that door? And if he did what was it? Syfrax (talk) 16:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Syfrax Has anyone tried to actually make this? Also, could someone try and make him.esp and 0bl1v10n.exe in the CS? FokkerTISM (talk) 14:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I hear a tapping to my left Plot: 10/10 Seems a little cliche at first (mysterious mod), but as the plot goes on, it drags you deeper and deeper into itself. Excellent. Originality: 5/10 This is the pasta's only flaw- a mysterious mod. I cannot tell you how many times I have come across that plot point in pastas of this kind. Writing: 10/10 What someone would expect from a normal person reporting on strange events. Ending: 9/10 An ending that doesn't shout out "ANTICLIMAX!!!" and yet doesn't explain everything in one sentence (like, oh, the mod was hacked by a ghost, blah blah). Still, it would be nice to have at least an inkling of understanding about the Assassin. Overall experience: 10/10 I won't be playing Morrowind anytime soon. Final score: 44/50 But... my loot... 05:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC)